Apple White
Apple White is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs as the next Snow White, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side and is the leader of them because she was groomed for her destiny, worked for her destiny, is afraid of uncertainty, wants the glory of a future as beloved queen, and believes strongly in following destiny. The fact that specifically her antagonist, Raven Queen, is the one who ignited the Rebel movement and thereby challenged destiny is not something she handles very well. She has vowed to bring Raven back around, convinced that her frenemy is in the wrong. While not malicious, Apple's main flaw is her inability to empathize with people whose destiny isn't as grand as hers, leading to callous words and intrusive actions that do little to promote her cause. Nonetheless, not being the kind of person who gives up, Apple holds on to her vow, convinced that what she fights for is to the benefit of all. Portrayers In English, Apple White is voiced by Jonquil Goode. In Latin American Spanish, Apple White is voiced by Romina Marroquín Payró. Character Personality Apple is cheerful, friendly, and optimistic, but has a tendency to be self-centered. She believes everyone must play their part, good or bad, and she actively works to convince the other students. Her role is to be kind, generous, and every bit the beloved queen she will eventually become. On the inside, however, she is burdened by a childhood fear of an unpredictable future and by the previous generations' disapproval of a blonde Snow White.The Storybook of Legends Though widely considered the fairest one of all, Apple is determined to have people notice her leadership skills as well. Appearance Apple has bright blue eyes and her mother's characteristic pale white skin and red lips, but lacks the ebony-black hair and instead sports blonde curls. Though she needs to wear glasses, Apple usually doesn't.Apple White's 'Signature - Royals' diary Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Snow White and her king. Friends Her best friend is Briar Beauty, and she's also close with Ashlynn Ella and Blondie Lockes. Apple shares a dorm room with Raven Queen through her own request. She hopes that by getting to know her better, she can change her mind about her destiny. She is beloved by nearly everyone, and is especially close to other Royals. Pet Apple's pet is a snow fox named Gala.The Storybook of Legends Romance Apple is destined to marry Daring Charming, but they only see each other as friends for the time being. She is only friends with him currently, though both of them do indulge their fans with a small amount of couple behavior, such as going to the Multihex Theater together. When Blondie asked them about their relationship, Apple replied, "This is high school, we've got forever after to be together." Despite her destiny, there are enough boys at Ever After High with a crush on her and who flirt with her. In "Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal", Tiny and the son of the Hero of Haarlem both expressed a crush on her, with Tiny offering to carry her books. In "Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel", a boy attempts to give her a flower, which she reacts positively to. Timeline * May 30, 2013: The ''Ever After High'' website goes live, featuring Apple White's profile. * May 30, 2013: Apple White's profile art is revealed. * May 30, 2013: Apple White makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Apple White. * Early July, 2013: Apple White's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. * Early July, 2013: Apple White makes her diary debut in her 'Signature - Royals' diary. * July 16, 2013: Apple White makes her book debut in "Apple White's Story". Gallery Profile art - Signature Apple White.jpg Profile art- Apple White Legacy Day.jpg tumblr_nifspemcAX1tc5d60o1_1280.jpg Profile Art -Hat Tastic Apple White.jpg Profile art- Apple White Thronecoming.png Profile art- Apple White Mirror Beach.JPG Profile Art - Way too Wonderland Apple White.jpg Profile art - Apple School Spirit.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals